


Yendo Rojo

by AnBouwer



Series: ASL en Rojo [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, The OCs are just more Red Hair Pirates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnBouwer/pseuds/AnBouwer
Summary: Debido a los hermanos ASL estando bajo amenaza, Monkey D. Grap se ve obligado a pedirle a Shanks que se robe a sus nietos, por su propia seguridad.





	Yendo Rojo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Going Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391785) by [Kereea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kereea/pseuds/Kereea). 



— ¿Disculpa? –preguntó Garp, realmente esperando transmitir de cómo _mucho_ el mocoso de Sengoku tenía que estar bromeando.

Rocinante simplemente se repitió: —Debido a que la gente investiga más a fondo las acciones más recientes de Dragon, alguien sumo dos más dos y pensó que tu otro nieto, Portgas D. Ace es probablemente el hijo de Gol D. Roger mientras de Portgas D. Rouge era conocida por ser alguien que a él… ya sabes, _le gustaba_ , en lugar del hijo de Dragon ya que nadie podía encontrar ningún vínculo entre ella y Dragon. Además, el gobierno está considerando utilizar a Luffy como rehén para que Dragon detenga sus actuales… artimañas.

— ¿Y por qué me lo dices? –preguntó Garp.

—Porque nadie más puede escucharlo si te digo, así que tiene sentido enviarme –dijo Rocinante. —Sengoku dijo que si puedes poner a los niños a salvo en algún lugar antes de que tenga que presentar esto en su informe mensual, mirará para otro lado porque, bueno, matar a tus pequeños nietos no está en su lista de cosas por hacer.

—Así que enviándote puede negar que me dijo.

—Tu hijo debe tener espías. Dale el crédito de que él lo hizo y que no tienes idea de lo que paso con los niños –sugirió Rocinante.

—Lo cual sería más fácil si tuviera _alguna forma de contactar a mi hijo_ –dijo Garp.

—Oh. Bueno, mierda –dijo Rocinante. — ¿Tienes un plan B?

—…Eres un espía.

—Sí, aunque actualmente no estoy involucrado en el espionaje ya que estoy ayudando en la base secreta en North Blue –dijo Rocinante. —No estoy seguro del bien que puedo hacerte.

— ¿Cómo es que los cuarteles de la Marine por lo general trasmiten mensajes a los Cuatro Emperadores si se trata de una emergencia y esperar por ellos para que reciban el documento no funciona? –preguntó Garp. — Como esa vez que tuvimos que movernos rápido para evitar que Big Mom le declarara la guerra a Loguetwon.

—Usualmente algunos de sus cantineros y vendedores favoritos saben cómo contactarlos, así que amenazamos a esos tipos para que los llamen por nosotros.

—Huh. Eso en realidad lo hace más fácil. Dile a Sengoku que me voy de vacaciones –dijo Garp.

—Buena suerte –dijo Rocinante. —Odiaría que algo así le ocurriera a Law.

—No te maldigas –le advirtió Garp.

.o.o.o.

_Pera-pera-pera._

—Shanks, responde la maldita cosa –gruñó Benn, tirándole una almohada sobre la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo este tienes más resaca que yo? –preguntó Shanks.

—Solo lo tengo. Ahora responde para que se calle.

—Bien, bien –dijo Shanks, agarrando el caracol. —Shanks aquí.

—Esto es sobre Luffy –fueron las primeras palabras que salieron del Den Den Mushi. —Soy su abuelo.

—Monkey D. Garp, Vicealmirante –dijo Benn, una advertencia en su voz mientras al instante se ponía más alerta.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué nos llamas? –preguntó Shanks. ¿Para decirles que nunca vuelvan a acercarse a Luffy?

—Luffy está en peligro. De los Marines.

Shanks y Benn compartieron una mirada. Shanks frunció el ceño.

—Luffy tenía siete la última vez que revise.

—Con un padre que está causando muchos problemas –dijo Garp. —Dragon el Revolucionario.

—El hombre más buscado del mundo con Gold Roger muerto –dijo Shanks. —Mierda, ¿Ese es tu hijo? ¿Y el padre de Luffy?

—Así que, naturalmente, el gobierno quiere tomar como rehén a Luffy –concluyó Benn. — ¿Y ellos te dijeron?

—No saben que yo lo sé, pero ese no es realmente el problema –dijo Garp. —Shanks, eras uno de los chicos de la tripulación de Roger. Ya sabes lo que hicieron, buscando por su hijo después de que murió.

—Lo sé –dijo Shanks sombríamente. Conocía a varias de esas mujeres que habían muerto. Amables cantineras, feroces piratas, incluso algunas granjeras… todas condenas por haber conocido a Roger y estar embarazadas en el momento equivocado.

—Bueno, nunca encontraron al mocoso porque lo escondí… excepto que esta con Luffy así que ahora lo tiene.

— ¿Roger tiene un hijo? ¿Un hijo vivo? –preguntó Shanks bruscamente.

—Vive con Luffy. Ellos y otro chico dicen que son hermanos. Mataran a Ace y probablemente a Luffy y al tercero si los atrapan. Vas a ‘secuestrar’ a los tres para que eso no pase –dijo Garp. —Para el final de la semana.

— ¿O?

—O, encuentro una forma para huir con ellos y probablemente me atrapen –dijo Garp. —Paseas por el East Blue al azar, nadie pensara dos veces acerca de tu barco mostrándose.

—…Eso suena como una trampa –dijo Benn.

—Shanks, te lo _ruego_ , róbate a mis nietos –dijo Garp.

—Estaremos ahí –dijo Shanks antes de colgar.

—Todavía suena como una trampa –dijo Benn.

—El hombre que capturó a mi ex capitán no le _rogaría_ a un pirata como parte de una mentira –dijo Shanks. —Además, si es lo suficientemente tonto como para usar mi amistad con Luffy para intentar arrestarme, es demasiado tonto para vivir. Ve y dile a Sven que cambie el curso, vamos a recoger un cargamento nuevo.

.o.o.o.

El Red Force ancló en la Villa Foosha unos días después.

—No parece una trampa –meditó Yasopp, mirando a su alrededor. —No hay muchos lugares por aquí donde los Marines puedan esconder sus barcos.

—Está bien, Yasopp, Benn, Lucky Roo, y Kincaid viene conmigo –decidió Shanks. —Veamos qé está pasando y capturemos algunos niños.

—No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto –admitió Yasopp. —Fue hace, qué, ¿Un año cuando le estábamos señalando a Luffy por qué los niños en un barco pirata era un mal plan?

—Bueno, cuando es un barco pirata o una muerte segura, permitiré el barco pirata –dijo Shanks. —Además, conocemos a algunas personas con las que podríamos esconder a los niños si las cosas se ponen, ya sabes, demasiado arriesgadas para tenerlos cerca por un tiempo.

—Podrías dejarlos pasar el rato con tu hijo –le dijo Kincaid a Yasopp.

—Sí, pero, ¿Y si quien que lo está vigilando no le gustan los piratas? –Yasopp se cubrió. —No me gustaría tener que sacarlo de Syrup porque lo metí en problemas…

—Oi, tú eres Shanks, ¿Verdad?

Shanks se detuvo y se giró para ver a una gran mujer pelirroja.

—Sí.

—Dadan. Normalmente vigiló a los chicos de Garp –se presentó. —Garp subió a la montaña con los chicos, envié a uno de mis hombres para alcanzarlo.

— ¿Sabes lo que está pasando? –preguntó Benn.

—Garp me dijo algo. Tendrá que ser bastante malo si él va con piratas como su plan –dijo. —…Sabes, crié a Ace. Desde bebé.

Shanks supuso que eso significaba que Ace el hijo de Roger o el misterioso tercer niño.

—Déjame dejarte algo claro, Sr. Pirata Famoso–dijo, inclinándose sobre el rostro de Shanks. —Lastimas a estos chicos, y nunca lo _olvidare_.

—Entendido –dijo Shanks. — ¿En qué dirección deberíamos ir desde aquí?

Dadan señaló hacia la montaña.

—El camino está detrás de la casa roja, comienza allí y busca por trampas y cosas por el estilo. Garp debería encontrarte pronto.

— ¿Trampas? –preguntó Shanks mientras caminaban. —Nunca supe que Foosha tuviera trampas en las montañas…

—Para ser justos, la única vez que nos acercamos allí fue cuando Luffy fue secuestrado –dijo Lucky Roo.

—Tendemos a permaneces cerca de la costa –estuvo de acuerdo Benn.

—Por lo menos, el sendero es bastante obvio –dijo Shanks mientras se dirigían a la montaña.

Después de una cantidad decente de caminata, Shanks vio a un Marine alto en el camino.

— ¿Garp?

— ¡Sera mejor que me recuerdes, pequeño rufián! –gritó Garp. — ¡Traté contigo y ese otro grumete como se debe!

— ¡No estabas tan gris entonces! –gritó Shanks.

Garp murmuró entre dientes hasta que se acercaron.

—Bueno, ladrón de nietos, es hora de en realidad robarte a mis nietos.

— ¿Así que dónde están? –preguntó Shanks.

—Como es la última vez que los veré, fuimos a acampar. Deje que los niños durmieran en su ‘fuerte’. Está en un árbol –explicó Garp. —Por qué Dadan los dejó dormir allí cuando querían… ¿Para qué le estaba pagando a esa mujer?

— ¿Tal vez pensó que querías que los niños solo necesitaban estar vivos? –ofreció Benn.

—Probablemente  lo hizo –dijo Garp. —Cuidado con las cuerdas, Ace puso trampas por todas partes. La mayoría son solo para molestar, pero últimamente ha estado irritado por algo, así que creo que algunas tienen serpientes.

¿Entonces uno de los era la causa de todas las trampas? Shanks podría ver un montón de cuerdas si miraba de cerca. Alguien era una abeja ocupada.

— ¿Escucharon algo? –preguntó Yasopp.

—Suena como… hormigas, ¿Hormigas?

—Nah –dijo Benn, sonriendo mientras el sonido se acercaba.

— ¡Shanks, Shanks, Shanks, Shanks, Shanks! –Luffy vitoreó, catapultándose a Shanks.

— ¡Ancla! –respondió Shanks, atrapando a Luffy antes de darle un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Luffy vuelve aquí! ¡Hey! ¡Tú! ¡Bájalo!

Shanks levantó una ceja hacia el chico pecoso que lo miraba imperiosamente. Oh sí. Ese era probablemente de Roger…

—No creo que él quiera que lo haga. ¿Y tú eres?

— ¡Portgas D. Ace y él es mi hermano menor así que devuélvelo! –dijo Ace con firmeza mientras el rubio detrás de él sacaba una tubería en lo que Shanks supuso que era de una manera amenazante.

—No, no, chicos, ¡Es Shanks! ¡Él impidió que me ahogara! –dijo Luffy.

—Oh –dijo el rubio. —…Supongo que no lo golpearé entonces.

Ben se rió.

—Panda de luchadores que tienes aquí.

— ¡Son mis hermanos ahora! –dijo Luffy orgullosamente. — ¡Vamos a ser una tripulación pirata!

— ¡Genial! –aprobó Shanks.

—Espera un momento… por qué el abuelo está contigo… el abuelo odia a los piratas –dijo Ace lentamente.

—Bueno, el abuelo odia la idea de ustedes tres muertos más de lo que odia los piratas –dijo Garp.

— ¿Qué? –Luffy y el rubio gritaron mientras Benn golpeaba un lado de su cabeza en lo que Shanks suponía era sorpresa a lo que Garp decía. Demonios, Shanks también tenía ganas de hacerlo, solo que Luffy ocupaba su único brazo.

Ace, por otra parte, parecía aterrorizado.

—Abuelo… es… ¿Eso no es a causa mía?

Oh mierda, el hijo de Roger ¿Y él _sabía que la gente lo quería muerto_?

—No completamente. El papá bueno para nada de Luffy está siendo un idiota y lo convirtió en un objetivo –dijo Garp. —Sabo, en cierto modo, eres afortunado de que tus padres simplemente apesten.

Sabo, el rubio, no parecía completamente convencido.

—Pero… ¿Alguien nos matará por los padres de Luffy y Ace? ¡El de Ace está muerto!

— ¿Tengo un papá? –preguntó Luffy sin comprender.

—Todos tiene un papá –murmuro Ace con rabia. —Ya sea que _quieran_ o no…

—Sí, Luffy. lo siento, mi estúpido hijo no se está quedando fuera de suficientes problemas para que mi idiota nieto pueda crecer de manera segura –Garp suspiró.

—Así que, ¿Vamos con una historia de secuestro? –preguntó Benn.

—Creo que un montón de ustedes tomándome por sorpresa es suficientemente creíble –dijo Garp. —Muchachos, vayan a buscar sus cosas.

—Espera, ¿Nos vamos? ¿Por eso nos dejaste acampar? –preguntó Luffy. — ¿Es por eso que Shanka está aquí? ¡Pero Shanks dijo que no niños en su barco!

—Cuando es mi barco o muerte hago excepciones, Ancla –dijo Shanks, dejándolo de lado. —Ah, ve a buscar tus cosas así puedes despedirte, ¿De acuerdo?

Los chicos compartieron una mirada antes de salir corriendo.

—Siento que tengas que hacer esto –le ofreció Benn a Garp.

—Me está matando. Pero mejor eso que ellos muriendo –dijo Garp.

—No puedo creer que todavía quieras ser Marine después de esto –dijo Shanks.

—No la mayoría de los piratas son vagos sin ley como tú –dijo Garp. —Muchos de ellos, la gente buena necesita protección de ellos. Es por eso que estoy aquí.

—Y aparentemente estamos aquí cuando la gente buena necesita protección de los Marines –replicó Shanks.

Garp sacudió la cabeza.

—Un día triste cuando eso sucede, pirata.

Luffy, Ace y Sabo regresaron con bolsas, tuberías y sombreros.

—No voy a devolvértelo hasta después que te pateé el trasero –Luffy le informó a Shanks.

— ¡Será mejor que no! –Shanks sonrió, ajustándolo a la cabeza de Luffy. —Todavía nadas en él, sin embargo…

— ¡Creo que Sabo es el único cuyo sombrero se le ajusta! –Lucky Roo se rió.

Ace lo empujó hacia su espalda con una mueca.

— ¿Y qué? ¡Podemos crecer en ellos!

Ohh, ese era malhumorado. Tendrían que trabajar en eso.

—Generalmente se las arreglan por sí mismos, pero Luffy no puede controlar su cosa de goma –dijo Garp. —Así que asegúrate que no reboté en tu barco, Pelirrojo.

—Entendido –dijo Shanks.

—Entonces… ¿Esto es un adiós? –Luffy le preguntó a Garp.

Garp asintió.

De repente, Garp y los niños rompieron a llorar y los niños corrieron a abrazarlo. Curiosamente, insultándolo todo el tiempo.

— ¡Das miedo, pero te amo, abuelo!

— ¡Odio tus agallas, pero aún así te extrañare!

— ¡Son unos horribles mocosos y es mejor que no mueran y los extrañaré mucho!

Shanks realmente esperaba que no fuera él único que se sentía completamente incómodo mientras hacía un gesto para que Lucky Roo recogiera las bolsas y las tuberías— ¿Se suponían que esas eran armas? Eh, oh bueno, Clarke solía usar un mono después de todo…

— ¡Ahora, piérdanse! ¡Adiós, Puño de Amor! –declaró Garp y, para sorpresa de Shanks, golpeó a cada niño en la cabeza.

— ¿Puño de qué? –gritó Yasopp.

—…Shanks, de repente estoy muy contento de que nos llevemos a estos niños –murmuró Benn mientras todos los niños se frotaban la cabeza. —No sé si sobrevivirán incluso sin las órdenes de ejecución…

—Sí –estuvo de acuerdo Shanks. —Bueno… vamos, niños, tenemos que zarpar antes del anochecer.

—Será mejor que te abastezcas de comida –dijo Garp. —Ace come como un caballo y Luffy come como diez.

—Anotado –dijo Shanks, recogiendo a Luffy de nuevo. El triste chico de goma se acurrucó contra él.

Después de un momento de consideración, Sabo saltó sobre Benn quien lo puso sobre sus hombros.

— ¿También quieres un aventón?-le preguntó Yasopp a Ace.

—Puedo caminar –dijo el chico con terquedad.

—Como quieras –dijo Shanks. —Vamos, niños.

—Mejor me quedó aquí. Dañando el lugar, haciendo la historia del secuestro más creíble –dijo Garp.

— ¡Adiós abuelo! –gritó Luffy mientras comenzaban a bajar de la montaña. — ¡Me convertiré en un pirata realmente fuerte! ¡De esa manera cuando nos encontremos te pateare el trasero y no tendrás que llevarme!

— ¡Sera mejor que lo hagas! –gritó Garp.

.o.o.o.

—Así que van a dormir aquí. Bien, conseguiremos camas en algún lugar del Calm Belt –dijo Shanks.

Luffy y Sabo se animaron tan pronto como se unieron al Red Force, pero Ace seguía enfurruñado.

—Entonces, reglas –dijo Benn. —Decimos escóndanse, corren hacia aquí y cierran la puerta, ¿Entienden? Ser pirata es peligroso, niños.

—Está bien –dijeron Luffy y Sabo con un suspiro. Ace se encogió de hombros.

—Necesitamos un sí –le dijo Benn.

—…Vale –dijo Ace.

—Pronto pensaremos algunas cosas para que hagan por aquí –dijo Shanks. —Por ahora, desempaquen sus cosas en ese baúl si quieren y traten de no causar estragos antes de la cena.

—…Somos _piratas_ –Luffy le dijo emocionado a Sabo cuando Shanks cerró la puerta.

Shanks luchó por no sonreír. Había extrañado al niño, incluso si las circunstancias no eran las mejores.

.o.o.o.

En medio de la noche, Benn fue despertado por Shanks que lo sacudía.

— ¿Qué, qué?

—Oh mierda, _oh mierda_ , Benn. Me _acabo_ de dar cuenta –dijo Shanks, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

— ¿Darte cuenta de _qué_? –preguntó Benn.

— ¡No sé cómo papear!

—Shanks –Benn suspiró. —Papá no es un verbo.

— ¡Pero no sé cómo! Benn, tienes que enseñarme a papear.

— ¿…Por qué iba a saber cómo?

—Eres inteligente y pareces del tipo.

— _En realidad_ Yasopp es un papá, pregúntale a él.

—Yasopp es un pésimo papá, de ninguna manera.

—Shanks, por favor, duerme.

—Benn vamos a joder a estos niños demasiado, ¿Cómo no hacemos esto? ¿Oh, hombre, qué hacemos?

—Shanks, ve a dormir. Lo solucionaremos.

— ¿Pero qué si lo jodemos?

—Ya están en nuestro barco temiendo por sus vidas, ya están un poco jodidos.

—Pero—

— _Definitivamente_ lo joderas si estas privado del suelo cuando interactúes con ellos por la mañana.

—Buen punto, mejor algo de descanso.

Benn resistió el impulso de golpear su cabeza contra la pared de la cabina. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Notras de la autora:
> 
> Esta es probablemente una de las historias más tristes, ya que el angst es necesario para establecer el universo. No te preocupes, ¡La mayoría son más divertidas que esta! ¡Bienvenido al universo ASL en Rojo, donde los chicos del ASL fueron criados por los piratas del Pelirrojo y se producen locura! Futuras parejas incluyen el Marcace, Lawlu, Saboala, y Kuzan/Rocinante.
> 
> Ya sea que Garp sepa o no que los padres de Sabo todavía están vivos y por lo tanto está dejando que lo secuestren, está a interpretación.
> 
> Notas del traductor:
> 
> Primero que nada: ¡Hola y mucho gusto! Segundo: ¡Gracias por leer esto!
> 
> Hace poco encontré esta serie y me encantó [al punto de querer traducirla], espero que también la disfruten como yo.
> 
> ¡Un au donde ASL fueron criados por Shanks! ¿Qué más se puede pedir? Oh, sí, el yaoi (?), pero ese vendrá un poco después. 
> 
> De nuevo, gracias por leer. Nos leeremos hasta la pronto.
> 
> No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora.


End file.
